1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique of forming a stack of sheets by stacking a plurality of sheets one on another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of sheets such as wet tissues are used to remove dirt on skin. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. H06-23774 discloses a sheet container including a stack of sheets formed by folding wet tissues and a sheet container for containing the stack of sheets.